


Knight in Thigh High Stilettos

by ReignTheMonarch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, Reader-Insert, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignTheMonarch/pseuds/ReignTheMonarch
Summary: It' s your first day in hell, you need someone to help you around.
Kudos: 14





	Knight in Thigh High Stilettos

Everything felt dizzy as you looked around the vibrant city. Everything felt wrong, everything felt.. _wrong_. The first thing you noticed was the air, it was dry and hot, impossibly hot. Your throat was so dried up, it was a chore to swallow. You pushed yourself up with your hands and were immediately drawn to your hands. Your heart nearly tripled in speed at the sight of deep blue fur covering your skin. You flipped them over and over and looking up your arms and down at your legs. 

_This had to be a dream, a seriously strange dream._ You concluded watching a silhouette of pure darkness soar through the redden sky on massive black wings. "What the-" 

It was your voice, at least, just not the rest of you. You caught yourself in a shiny window across the street and made to cross when a loud horn blared, startling you back. The long purple car pulled to a stop in front of you, and someone stepped out. The short person ignored you as they made their way to the side of the car, opening the backseat door. You took a step back as a tall moth-man dressed in a snazzy purple coat stepped out of the car. He walked up to you, his expensive looking shoes clacking along with every step on the pavement. You swallowed at the intimidating smile that he sent your way, but the smell he gave off was intoxicating.

"Ooh, I know that look." He deep voice nearly purred out, eyeing you up and down. , "Fresh meat. You guys always look so pretty in your first days. Gorgeous, confused, naive, pure...Well as pure as one can be down here." 

_Down here?_ That meant he knew where you were! Maybe he was some sort of guide through this messed up dream. 

"Where am I?" You hear your voice rasp out. It felt like it had been so long since it had been used. After spending so much time in the darkness, and then waking up here- if you were awake-made no sense. But looking around again, it seems like nothing made sense 'down here'. He slithered a covered arm around you shoulders as loud bombs exploded through the air. Dark plumes of smoke filled the air and tens of people cried out as their dismembered parts scattered.

"Why you're in hell doll." He gestured to the world around you, with that wide mocking grin on his face.

Your eyes widened at the scene as the lower half of a body ran around to gather its parts together. You could feel your breath come out in shaky huffs and your arms tremble by your side as an eyeball rolled to a stop before you, blinking once. 

"You're new, right?" He asked, slowly moving his hand down to the small of your back, in a comforting hold, "How about I show you around? Help you get adjusted?"

"I don't-"

"Or would you rather wander the streets of hell alone? Don't know if you've heard but this place is where the bad people get sent, and I can tell you're a good egg. Probably did something small right? You wouldn't want to get mixed into the worst of hell would you?"

 _Bad people?_ His words confused you, leaving your brain feeling fuzzy in your head. Hell was real? What did you do to land your soul in hell? You couldn't remember anything. Suddenly a piercing scream feels the air, and you flinch, bringing your hands up to cover at your ears. Which you cannot feel, because apparently you had none. Your heart races in your fur covered chest. Why did that sound so familiar. You swallowed again, looking around the place but seeing regular traffic. As regular as it could be in hell, you guessed. Some things looked the same in hell, as it did on Earth. Like the people going around the parked limo, flipping the bird as they pass. 

You feel his hand squeeze you gently, bringing you back to him. A calming aroma coming off him in waves, it was almost visible. Like a drug, easing your nerves. It burned your nose, or the place your nose would be, but it did help you calm. 

"Let me help you." 

You nodded slowly as he ushered you into the limo. He let you go in first, before sitting snug beside you. You watched the scenery go by as the driver ignored any and all traffic laws that existed on Earth. "Are you hungry?"

Your stomach answered the question for you, and he gave a soft laugh. It was a deep rumble in his chest and you could see the gold shimmer from his tooth. Everything felt hazy and happy to the beating music in the car. 

"What's your name doll?"

"It's-I-I don't remember." A cold sweat broke out as you tried to remember anything. How was something that was so simple before, so hard now? Before, when was before? What had you done? Who were you before? Who are you now? A mess of dingy fur and ragged clothes, and no memory.

"That's alright." He purred, "Let's see if we can't find you one." 

He opened a compartment in the seat next to him, and revealed a lot of little different colored baggies. He started to list out a few names, before you caught on. 

"No. I don't- I don't-" 

These were drugs, and not simple marijuana drugs. These were end up passed out on the side of the street type of drugs. His smile turned slightly, and you could see his eyes pink roll behind his heart shaped glasses, before it was back full force. "That's fine, let's focus on getting you some food."

When the limo pulled to a stop in front of a small purple building that looked to be a diner, the driver got out again. The tall man got out first, holding his hand out for you to take it as he helped you out of the car. Inside the diner was much bigger than it looked. It was bustling with all types of different looking people of hell. Demons? Some were covered in fur, some weren't. Some chose to wear clothes, some... _didn't_. You swallowed and avoided eye contact with the tall blue demon who chose to go free willy inside an establishment centered around food. As you were seated, you let the moth man order your food. He didn't even look at a menu, or ask about any allergies. 

You stare out the window when a realization strikes you. You had never asked the man for his name. So you did just that. He was watching you and grinned big again when the question slipped from your lips. 

"Valentino. But friends call me Val." He grinned. "So, Val." 

You couldn't help the small smile forming on your face. You had had such a hard time making friends before. You feel your shoulders slump at that thought. _That's right, I didn't have many friends._ Was this a memory, it felt strange like a puzzle piece. You feel your fingers flex, and his hand covers yours instantly. He was so nice to be a demon, not what you had imagined at all.

The food came and you realized that you were hungrier than you thought. You were suspicious of the green... _'meat'_ at first but when the smell hit you, instinct kicked in. He chuckled as he watched you scarf down the food, but you didn't care.

**_Just how long were you in the darkness?_ **

"Stick with me kid, and you'll never be this hungry again."

"I'll repay you."

"Don't worry about it. We could have all used a friend on our first days." He said, "Lucky it was me who found you."

You nodded, you were lucky. You would definitely have to find some way to repay him. He was so kind.

"I like your glasses." You smiled. You thought that the heart shaped glasses fit the man's personality well. He was a sweetheart after all. 

"We could get you some just like them doll." He rubbed your hand, caressing your arm, "Get you out of your old rags, and looking presentable."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Oh I know. But I want you to look good. You are so pretty, you deserve to feel like it." 

You swallowed at the compliment. It felt like it was too much, and you felt your cheeks swell from the heat of your blush. He raised your hand to his thin lips and kissed it. You didn't know what to do in this situation, but let it happen anyway. It was just Valentino being generous. 

After eating and shopping, the limo pulled up to a large purple building. The two of you just sat in the car, and Val watched you. "You can stay here if you like."

"You're letting me stay with you?"

"Of course. Well, I'm getting you your own room of course. You can stay here, rent free. Free food, free room, and a job. It's not safe out there with those bad demons. I want to protect you." He nearly cooed at the end. 

"I don't know what to say."

"It's completely your choice." He smiles, "How about a tour?"

You agree, and he leads you out of the limo. The inside of the building was huge. You couldn't shake the feeling of being watched though. You knew this feeling well, but you didn't know how. Turning around, you could see one person stick out like a sore thumb, but Val didn't seem to notice them across the street. Their bright white fur, looked shiny and soft, but their face looked angry and sad. When you caught their different colored eyes, they huffed and looked away from you and walked behind a building.

You stared after them, but had to look away when Val began to lead you inside. There were a lot of people gathered in the lobby, just looking like they were living their best lives down here. There was loud laughter and music, but not to the point that it was obnoxious. The people looked so friendly, and Val even introduced you to a couple of people. 

After the tour, Val fed you again. And left you in the gigantic bedroom, running you a hot bath, wishing you a 'goodnight' and telling you that he was going to check up on you in the morning. The bed was huge, and the view of hell was actually not bad. After you finished sorting the new clothes that Val had bought you, you took a step outside onto the balcony. From up there, you could see almost the entire east side of hell. It was a decent view, of the supposed underworld. You froze at movement from the corner of your eye, and immediately looked down. There was that white fur again. It was like they were trying to look into the room. When they spotted you this time, they just stood there, watching. You looked around for a way down, and chose to let down the fire escape.

You climbed down as carefully as you could before cautiously making your way over to the tall spider dressed in tight clothing and thigh high platform stilettos. He looked bored, and sad, and angry. He must've been looking for Val. You were about to speak when suddenly he moved, making you flinch back. 

"You need to leave." 


End file.
